The Date
by JRedd7272
Summary: After the events of Splatoon 2, Redd the Inkling saves Callie and the Great Zapfish from DJ Octavio. But it also seems like that Marie has a slight crush on Redd. How will this turn out? How will it go?
1. Prologue

**Ok, this is my first Fanfic, go easy. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Prologue**

Inkopolis Square is the new center for Inkling culture all around. There is one Inkling that stands out with a lot. His name is Redd: a 19 year old Inkling that is, of course, red,

and is into Turf War, and pretty extreme stuff. Recently in his life, he has been hired by Marie of the Squid Sisters to save the Great Zapfish and her cousin, Callie, from the

Octarians. As it turns out, DJ Octavio, the leader of the Octarians, brainwashed Callie and was the one responsible for stealing both of them. Luckily, Redd manages to defeat

Octavio and get the Squid Sisters back together.


	2. Conversation

**Okay guys, here it starts. Plz give me your opinion on it so far.**

One day after the shocking events, Redd goes back to Tentakeel Outpost to see Marie standing there, like always.

"Mmm..." she mumbles to herself. She turns around, and smiles once she saw Redd there.

"Ah, Agent 4. I've been waiting for you." She said. Agent 4 was Redd's nickname, come to being a new member of the Squidbeak Splatoon. Marie is Agent 2, and Callie is Agent 1. Agent 3 is on vacation with the Squid Sisters' grandfather, Captain Cuttlefish.

"Thanks to you, Callie and the Great Zapfish have returned, and peace has returned to Inkopolis."

"Yeah, it _did_ take a lot of work, but we got through it." Redd replied.

"That being said, no one except us knows what truly happened, so... don't expect anyone to throw you a parade or something like that."

"Heh, I don't truly expect one." Redd laughs a little.

"Like they say, 'the path of a hero is a lonely one.'" Marie said. Redd raises his eyebrow.

"Uh... that's not a phrase that I've heard. Ever." Redd replied. Marie gets a little surprised by that.

"They don't say that?! But 'they' say all sorts of things!" Marie shouted. Redd shrugs.

"Well... whatever." She turns around for both of them to look at something. It was DJ Octavio, trapped inside of a snow globe.

"I was able to confine DJ Octavio inside of this snow globe. Imma keep an eye on him to make sure he stays out of trouble," Marie said.

"I'm gonna slow roast him until Grandpa- I mean, uh... the new leader of the Squidbeak Splatoon comes back."

"LET ME OUTTA HERE! I'M STARVING!" Octavio screamed, his voice mumbled from being inside the snow globe. The two Inklings laugh a little.

"Bahaha! I love it!"

"Me too, Marie. Me, too." Redd responded.

"Anyway, you've really impressed me today. I can't thank you enough."

"All in a day's work." Redd turns around to see some kind of mini TV.

"What's that over there?" He asked.

"Ah, I had Sheldon put that there. It'll allow you to listen to the latest song from the Squid Sisters, 'Fresh Start', anytime you like." Marie replied.

"Welp, alls well that ends well."

"I hope you enjoy it, Redd." Marie does her signature pose.

"Stay Fresh!"

"Always happy to help, _muchacha._ See ya later." Redd said as he waves good-bye. He turns into his squid form as he goes back to Inkopolis Square. But the problem being... once Redd left, Marie looked a little nervous.

"You're... pretty adorable." she said to herself.

 **Author's Note: The reason for this is because if you talk to Marie enough times after you defeat Octavio, she'll say in her mind "Agent 4 looks adorable..." which brung me to this. Of course, I** ** _do_** **prefer Marie over Callie just a little bit. (Sorry Callie fans XD) And Redd is basically me :D. More chapters are gonna come soon.**


	3. Confession

Alright, here's the next chapter! Hope u like it! :)

After some time of the day has passed, Marie decided to check up on Callie. After all, she _did_ get captured by those slimy Octarians. The opened up to a new apartment in Inkopolis Square, start over in this place. Marie knocks on Callie's apartment door a few times, wondering if she's there.

"Come in!" She exclaimed in her usual cheery tone. Marie comes in, and they both smile to see each other.

"Hey, Marie! I'm glad to see you're doing good!" Callie complimented.

"I'm glad you're okay too, Cal. I'm glad you're back."

"It's great to be back. I've really missed you since we were apart for so long."

"I know. It has been a bit lonely without you. You'll have to thank Agent 4 as well. He was the one who stopped Octavio."

"I will later! Right now is just so happy since I get to see my cousin again!"

"Heh, says the girl who runs away after losing the Splatfest." Marie teased. Callie had a couple mixed emotions: surprise and anger.

"H-Hey! Marie, we are not going back there!" Callie demanded. Marie laughs a little bit.

"Relax, Cal. I'm just messing with you. We will always be together, no matter what." Marie said. Callie nervously laughs, but is also relieved that they won't have to argue about anything personal right now.

"Yeah. So, anyway, Marie... what did you want to talk about?" Callie asked. Marie gets a little startled by that.

"O-oh, well, it's... uh... about a certain friend." Marie said. Callie gets a little smug by this.

"Who?"

"Agent 4."

"What about him?" Callie asked. Marie blushes green, not even knowing Callie would go _that_ far.

"Looks like somebody's in love." Callie teased in a singsong voice. Marie was now beyond shocked. Normally, Marie is the one who does the teasing. Seeing Callie do this was unpredictable.

"Shut up, Callie! I just... wanna know if i can spend some time with him." Marie said defensively.

"Alright. Go ask him out! I wonder where he is."

"He's in Turf War right now. To be honest, he's really good with an Aerospray MG." Marie complimented, but still blushing.

"Don't worry, Marie. Next time you see him, ask him out on a date." Almost all of Marie's face turned a light green.

"I don't even know where to begin! I've never been on a date."

"Start off with something simple, like a walk in the park." Callie suggested. Marie thought of an idea once Callie mentioned a park. There's Blackbelly Skatepark, and Redd is really into skateboarding. And another idea she had in her mind was maybe a picnic and some music.

"That's a great idea! Thanks for the suggestion, Callie!" Marie said as she stands up.

"No problem! Always happy to help!" Callie replied.

"Stay Fresh, Callie!" Marie said doing her pose. Callie does her pose too.

"You too!" Callie exclaimed.

 **Author's Note: Does Marie seem a little out of character? I'm doing the best I can. For my first fanfic, hope you're proud of it. More chapters will come tomorrow! :D**


	4. He agreed!

**Okay guys, Chapter 4 is here! Hope you enjoy!**

Later at 3:30 in Inkopolis Square, Redd is seen hanging out with his two best buddies, Joel and David. They have been friends for a long time, and will always stay that way. Not to mention they all have something in common, like Turf War for example.

Joel asks Redd what he's gonna be up to later in the day.

"Honestly, I think imma just do Turf War for at least half an hour." Redd replied.

"Wow, dude. You are _really_ into Turf War. I understand, it does keep us Inklings occupied. It's so much fun!" Joel said.

"Yeah! I'm glad you enjoy it here!" David exclaimed.

"Me too." Redd responded.

"We're glad that we became friends with you." Joel replied.

"Same here. So, that aside. What you guys want for dinner? Wanna eat at Crusty Sean's or go out today?" Redd asked.

"Maybe for the greater good, eh?" David said with a chuckle. His peers laugh with him. That's what friendship could be all about. In the corner of a nearby wall(I dunno which, plz don't ask XD), Marie was standing by it. She was nervous to do this, but she can't hold it in for too long. She takes a couple deep breaths.

 _"Okay, Marie, you can do this. It's just a simple question: 'Redd, wanna go on a date?' You will make mistakes, but it'll be okay."_ Marie thought. Just as she was about to walk by, a sudden voice shouted beside her.

"You're doing great, Marie!" It was Callie. Marie got startled by this sudden yell.

"Callie?! What are you doing here?!" Marie whisper-screamed.

"I wanted to see how you're doing with this. To make sure you don't blow it."

"Okay, that's fine. Just don't scare me like that again."

"Yeah, okay. You ready?"

"I'm not sure, Cal. I'm too nervous. What if he rejects me?" Callie gets a little determined.

"Marie, you've been with him for a while, so of course he'll say yes! He knows you very well?"

"I just wanted to know if-"

"Don't worry about it. You got this, Marie!" Callie cheered. Marie smiles.

"You're right, Callie. I can do this." Marie said. She takes one last deep breath before she walks over to Redd, also meeting his buddies for the first time. Redd just smiled when he saw her, but David and Joel were completely starstruck.

"OH, MY SQUID! I cannot believe what I am witnessing!" Joel screamed.

"AAAAAAAAH! IT IS! IT'S MARIE! SHE'S STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO US!" David shouted. Marie just rolled her eyes. When she first met Redd, he didn't freak out, despite him knowing the Squid Sisters very well.

"Hey, Redd? Um, can I... talk to you for a second? In _private_?" Marie asked quietly.

"Brb, dudes. She wants to talk to me for a second." Redd said to his peers.

"Okay then. We'll just order some burgers today." Joel said.

"That's cool, but let's hurry. My mom will be upset if she finds out I'm gone for too long." David said nervously. That aside, Marie and Redd walk over to a private spot in Inkopolis Square.

"So, what's up, Marie? You wanted to talk to me? I can tell by the look on your face." Redd teased. Just like Marie, Redd has a playful personality, wanting to tease his pals sometimes.

"Yeah, thanks for the heads up. I just wanted to ask you something."

"What you wanna ask me?"

"I just wanted to know if... uh..." Marie stammered as she starts blushing. Redd raises his eyebrows and cocks his head a little.

"If I what?"

"If you... uh..." Marie said, her face turning green again. How embarrassed she felt right now...

"If you wanna go on a... d...da-date... with me?" Marie said, relieved that she finished the sentence. Redd smiles.

"Sure! Where do you wanna go?" Marie was surprised.

"Um... meet me at Blackbelly Skatepark at 4:00." Marie said.

"Alright then! See ya there, Marie!" Redd replied as he leaves. One he's not in Marie's sight anymore, she cheers.

"Oh my squid! He said yes! Ooh, I'm so excited!" Marie squealed. Callie smiled at this.

"Good job, Marie! You're gonna do great!" Callie responded.

"Thank you so much! Stay Fresh!" Marie said as she begins to leave. And so, for the first time... a date, between Marie and Redd. I wonder how it's gonna turn out...

 **Author's Note: Joel and David are my friends in school in case you were wondering. Hope you're enjoying the story so far! The final chapter will come soon. :)**


	5. New relationship

**Here it is! The last chapter of my first fic! Enjoy! :D**

It is now 4:00. It's date time. Marie got herself in a pretty green dress, and let her hair in the same way. Then she waits by waiting for Redd. He comes, and expected him to wear a suit and something fancy. But he didn't. He wears his normal clothes: a black jacket, normal Inkling black shorts, and some punk shoes... that are black.

"I wanted you to wear something fancy." Marie said disappointed.

"Too lazy to purchase one. But I _did_ get this." Redd said as he pulls out a bouquet of flowers. Marie smiled, and gasped.

"Oh, Redd! You shouldn't have!" Marie said, completely forgetting why she was disappointed in the first place.

"Anyway, let's go."

Blackbelly Skatepark. Not one of Redd's favorite places for Turf War, but definitely for skateboarding. They stop and sit down for a minute.

"So... why'd you invite me here in the first place?" Redd asked.

"Wait here." Marie said. She turns into her squid form as she swims down to the lower parts of the skatepark. It seems like she had this prepared. When she comes back up, she holds a picnic basket and blanket.

"What the squid is all of this?" Redd was now speechless.

"Just a little picnic... as thanks for helping me get the Great Zapfish back... and Callie as well." Marie replied. She opens the basket, and inside are a few fruits and veggies, some chocolates and cookies, and two sandwiches.

"So, I made myself a BLT, since it's my favorite. I didn't know what kind of sandwich you like, so I just made a PB&J."

"Are you squidding me, Marie? A PB&J _is_ my favorite sandwich." Redd responded. Marie smiled, she's glad Redd likes all of this.

The two Inklings enjoy their time later on. They finish all the food in the basket. Boy, they're definitely gonna feel it tomorrow! Soon, they showed off some of their moves. Marie showed Redd some new dance moves she learned, along with her solo song, Tide Goes Out. She's also glad Callie wasn't hear. Especially to hear _this._ Redd showed Marie some sick(expression XD) skateboarding moves. As an extreme Inkling, he practiced a lot. Skateboarding is dangerous, but with the practice and moves of this awesome Inkling, what can possibly go wrong?

After those awesome moves, and counting a bit of exercise as well, the two Inklings sit down and watch the sun set as night begins to fall.

"The sun looks beautiful when it sets." Marie complimented.

"Yeah, it does every time."

"I also like the stars at night. They remind me of a certain memory."

"Huh? What kind?"

"When I was little, Callie and I would always count the stars at night."

"Aw, that's cute."

"We once saw a shooting star, and made a wish. Callie wanted to know my wish, but I kept it a secret."

"Heh, that's Callie for you alright!"

"Yeah."

"Speaking of, how is Callie doing?"

"She's fine. I'm glad to have her back after the Octarians squidnapped her."

"I bet you are happy."

"I am. I'm also happy to spend this moment with you."

"Aw shucks." Redd said. They watch the sun set until it completely falls. Redd smirks when he sees Marie distracted watching the beautiful night. Out of nowhere, Redd slowly holds Marie's left hand with his right. Marie got startled by this, but then relaxed. But deep inside, she wanted to freak out of excitement now that _this_ is happening. Soon, the moon comes out and the stars shine bright.

"*Yawn*, I'm getting tired." Marie said.

"Me too. But this date was fun!" Redd replied.

"It was. Thank you so much."

"Same to you!" They both part ways as they head back home. Marie can't wait to tell Callie about the date, and Redd decides to keep their new relationship a secret until they really get close. Both of them will always stay fresh, always have and always will be.

 **Author's Note: Both of them are now in a cute relationship! :D Now more stories will come soon, so keep up to date, aight? Hope y'all will stay fresh, all day every day! :)**


End file.
